Halo 3: ODST ViDoc: Road to Recon
The Halo 3: ODST ViDoc: Road to Recon is a Halo 3: ODST ViDoc that focuses on the Mythic maps, and tips and directions for those who still are working on the Vidmaster Challenges. Transcript The words, Halo 3: ODST appear, and then are replaced by ViDoc: Road to Recon. The Halo 3 Mythic screen appears. 0:11 - Lars Bakken: "Hey everybody, ah, I'm Lars Bakken, senior designer at Bungie. I've got with us Eric Osborne, community dude; Chad Armstrong, another designer, and Dan Miller, designer." 0:22 - Chad Armstrong: "We're here to talk about the Road to Recon." 0:24 - Lars: "So there are seven achievements total. They're all Vidmaster-titled." 0:29 - Chad: "Getting all seven achievements, you'll be able to finally unlock Recon and, uh, leave me the hell alone." The background changes, saying "Lightswitch," with the achievement details on the bottom. 0:35 - Chad: "Alright, so let's get started, and we'll start with Lightswitch. This is definitely my territory." Background goes to the Matchmaking screen. 0:41 - Chad: "Uh, Lightswitch is pretty straightforward, you have to get, uh, Lieutenant rank in any playlist in Halo 3 matchmaking." Screen shows a Matchmaking game. 0:47 - Lars: "How much, uh, EXP is that, Chad?" 0:49 - Chad: "50 EXP, which means basically 50 victories, which means it's a matter of time and takes a couple of hours, at the most." 0:55 - Lars: "Even if you're terrible, you will get this achievement." 0:58 - Chad: "Yes." 0:58 - Lars: "You just have to put the time into it." Screen shows the player getting the Spartan Officer Achievement. 0:59 - Chad:"Definitely low-hanging fruit. As you get that little message right there. Ba-deep!" 1:04 - Lars: "Next one, Annual." Screen shows the word Annual, along with the achievement's description. 1:05 - Lars: "Dan, you should kinda give us the lowdown on that." 1:07 - Dan: "Yes." 1:08 - Lars: "This is your baby." 1:09 - Dan: "So Annual, so how you get it, you fire up a Legendary game, four player co-op on Xbox LIVE, Iron Skull. Yes, and play through the game, please play through the level all the way to where you fight Guilty Spark." Lars, Dan, and Chad mutter "Spoilers" and laugh before continuing. 1:29 - Dan: "Well if you don't know that... Once you fight Guilty Spark, come back out and at the left, underneath the stairwell is four Ghosts. Make sure you get all four Ghosts, and kinda drive it on up. Be very careful getting it..." 1:44 - Lars: "Yeah, actually the first part is really hard." 1:46 - Dan:'''Yeah the hardest part, hardest part is to get actually past this little area there. Uh, you drive it all the way up to the trench run..." '''1:52 - Chad: "And then straight clear to the end, right?" 1:54 Dan: "And straight through to the end! Now keep in mind you're Iron, so you need be, you need to play pretty, uh, so play like a team-" 2:00 - Lars: "Yeah, if any one of the four guys dies, you will go back to the last checkpoint. So it could take you a while to get through this. I guess people are running this from what, 45 minutes to an hour and a half?" 2:10 - Chad: "Yeah, something like that. I gotta say though, this is my favorite achievement. It's a cool one - so awesome." 2:15 - Dan: "Did you see that Ghost in the cinematic?" 2:17 Chad: "Yeah, yeah. Yeah we're awesome like that." {laughs} Screen says 7 on 7th, with the achievement description on the bottom. 2:19 - Lars: "So 7 on 7. This is another one we released with the DLC update for Halo 3." 2:24 - Chad: "7 on the 7th, this is another one of mine. Uh, another matchmaking achievement. Uh, basically, on the seventh day of any month, you have to get seven EXP, a total of seven EXP in any playlist. That's not the same as going into a playlist you've been in before to get seven more EXP; you have to have a grand total of seven EXP in that playlist. To make that a bit easier, once a month, we have put a playlist up called 7 on the 7th." 2:48 - Lars: "It's the sixth on some months." 2:50 - Chad: "Yeah, it depends what time-zone you're in." 2:52 - Lars: "No, it's the seventh every month." The achievement comes on. 2:54 - Lars: "Boom. Beautiful." The screen now says Brainpan, with the description below. 2:55 - Chad: "Brainpan!" 2:56 - Lars: "So Brainpan, sweet. This is another one we, uh, gave out with DLC." Longshore appears, along with a picture of a skull with a number one (1) on it 3:01 - Chad: "One skull is hidden on every map." Camera moves to the location of the Longshore skull 3:03 - Lars: "There is one skull hidden on every map, that is correct." 3:05 - Dan: "You just have to go in Forge, make sure you're in Forge 'cause they won't show up in regular games." 3:07 - Lars: "Yup, you have to be in Forge." 3:08 - Chad: "Correct." 3:10 - Dan: "Skull two is in a really cool spot." 3:13 - Chad: "Yeah, this one's pretty good, this one actually took me a while to find. I also like that we never each other where we hide things." 3:21 - Lars: "Well that's supremely important. Like, I think Dan and I were the only ones, or maybe I was the only one whe knew where all of them were. They - the testers knew obviously, but..." 3:30 - Chad: "This one's pretty good too." 3:22 - Lars: "We try to keep that stuff close, close to our chests so, we don't want it to leak, we want the fans to find these things." 3:38 - Chad: "This one's just mean." 3:39 - Lars:"It is mean, I placed it there on purpose to make, uh Shishka angry." 3:42 - Chad: "And it worked." 3:43 - Lars: "Sweet." 3:44 - Chad: "I'm angry just lookin' at this." 3:45 - Lars: "Citadel was mine, so was Longshore." 3:47 - Chad: "Oh that's where Citadel's one was." 3:48 - Lars: "Yeah." 3:49 - Chad: "I, I don't care about anyone else's levels but my own." 3:51 - Lars: "Yeah of course, see that's, that's good Dan." 3:53 - Chad: "Speaking of; this one's up in the air vent." 3:54 - Lars: "Dean Miller spent a whole of twenty seconds working on this one." 3:59 - Chad: "Phoned this one in." 4:00 ''' {'All laugh'} '''4:02 - Chad: "True. So that one is on Midship in Halo 2." 4:04 - Lars: "I like this one the best actually, this one is awesome. This one makes up for it." 4:06 - Chad: "Okay, I take it back, this is the greatest... skull... ever." 4:10 - Lars: "And look at, look at what this guy did. Tube corner. What a-" 4:14 - Chad: "He's lame." 4:15 - Lars: "Well he's, you know what, it's not... it's ingenuity is what it is." 4:18 - Chad: "Kids, don't cheat like this. Make the tunnel out there and, and do it right. Right? Don't, don't cheat." 4:21 - Lars: "Yeah, spend three hours building a tunnel..." "Yes, three hours, you know what?" "What, what doesn't sound fun about building a tunnel and being shot by a laser?" "If you don't wanna earn your Recon, go buy it online." {laughs} "I will sell... Marty's." "Classic!" "Classic, oh so this is cool. This one, we're up to ODST now." "So this one hearkens back to the original Vidmasters Challenge, a creed that people would take uh, playing Marathon back in the day, which basically meant uh, that you would never fire a gun, never use ammo-" "Could you honk the horn in that?" "There were no horns." "Oh!" "Right, so if you're in a vehicle, say the Warthog for example, do not uh honk the horn, because that actually counts as firing a weapon, which we know is funny and seems strange." "A little bug!" "Horns are dangerous." "Yeah it's, it's a bug. But, as you can see in the video the guy's using the Ghost and he's uh, boosting through which is totally fine." "Boosting, boosting is totally fine, kind of wussy, but totally fine." "Yeah it's kind of a wuss way to get through, and get the achievement, but you know, points is points." "Endure! So this one is pretty interesting. Um, this probably our hardest achievement, I would say of the Vidmasters?" "Probably yeah, it certainly earns its name, I'd say. The goal here basically..." "Get through the fourth set." "Get through the fourth set. Get to set five." "We should give a little back story because uh, originally Endure was on Legendary required..." "It's Heroic now." "And uh, get to set seven, or rather through set seven. Aaaand..." "Yeah, as opposed to through set four." "We, quickly realized that we had to bring it down a little bit, otherwise noone would ever be able to get Recon, and we wanted, you know what we wanted to give people Recon." "Yeah, we do." "I don't." "Well..." "I did." "I'm just tired of the Live inbox messages." "Deja Vu. This is another Dean Miller special." "How this one works is the same setup where you have to have four-player, over Live, Legendary, and Iron skull." "The last level of the game." "The last level of the game, Highway, uh Coastal Highway. The last thing you need to do, is you need to not get in a vehicle. More specifically do not, you cannot get in a Scorpion or any type of Warthog, meaning Troop Hog, Gauss Hog, you can't use any of those, and you have to finish the level without..." "But Dean, what does that leave me?" "It leaves you the delicious secret area. If you do not get in any vehicle and you run all the way to the first lower level you'll find two Mongeese and four loaded rocket launchers. And these, when I say loaded..." "They are loaded." "A thousand rockets. Keep in mind you're still very vulnerable, you're playing Legendary still..." "And, and Iron skull." "And you're playing Iron. "And Iron skull's on, so just like the Annual, if one of the players dies you will go back to your last checkpoint, so be careful. Um, this can probably take anywhere from forty-five minutes to almost two hours as well, depending how..." "How slow you go." "How slow you go, or how careful your team is." "You know fortunately Coastal Highway is an easy, you know, just a walk in the park." "Easy on Legendary." {laughs} "At least Buck's not doing the shooting here, right?" {laughs} "Oh, snap." "Achievement unlocked." "That seemed, that seemed pretty easy." "And that's it right? That's all seven of them. You go to Bungie.net, make sure you've got a profile linked to your gamertag. Go into your service record." "It's a huge button." "You push the button and..." "It'll unlock for ya." "And then please leave my Xbox Live inbox alone. Please." "There's your Vidmaster Challenge walkthrough." "Road to Recon!" "Please send all your feelings about Recon to erkthered... {hums nonsensically} {Halo 3: ODST} {Bungie} {Microsoft Game Studios} {Xbox 360} Category:Video Documentaries